


Crazy stupid, you and me

by wishingonstars



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingonstars/pseuds/wishingonstars
Summary: Matteo wanted to follow a TikTok trend but it doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Crazy stupid, you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I've been pretty obsessed with TikTok recently and I wrote this at 2 am because I couldn't get it out of my head. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, the title is from Long Way Home by 5 Seconds of Summer.

Matteo has been pretty obsessed with TikTok lately. He never meant to get addicted to it, but he did.

It started out with him downloading the app because Abdi and Carlos were making TikToks and he wanted to support them by liking their videos. 

Soon he found himself falling down the rabbit hole and not being able to stop scrolling to even making a few TikToks of his own.  He doesn’t make many but he makes a few when he really wants to.

One day as he was scrolling through with David on his lap editing, he comes across a certain TikTok. 

It was a video of a relationship, where one person surprised their partner by appearing naked in front of them to get their reactions. 

Matteo smiled widely at the idea as his imagination conjured up David’s possible reactions if Matteo did this. He also didn’t realize he was giggling until David’s voice broke through his thoughts. 

“Huh?” He questioned.

“I said,” David drawled, feigning annoyance in his tone although the warm smile on his face said otherwise. “What are you smiling about?” 

Matteo blushed and shook his head. “Nothing, I just love you,” he commented as he pressed a kiss to David’s forehead. 

David studied his expression for a moment, then pursed his lips in a slight pout as a signal for Matteo to kiss him. 

Matteo rolled his eyes fondly and planted a kiss to the side of David’s mouth and pulling away quickly, making David whine. 

He laughed at David’s expression, before dropping his phone to his bed and taking David’s face in his hands to give him a proper kiss. 

David sighed in content as Matteo grinned into the kiss and whispered, “I love you too.” 

They stared at each other for a moment longer, sharing huge smiles and rosy cheeks before David turned his attention back to his laptop and Matteo let his fingers run through David’s hair. 

****

It’s been a few days since Matteo’s TikTok idea. Since David’s been busy with school and he’s been visiting his mom a lot to help her bake goods for a social at church, he hasn’t been able to follow through with his plan. 

Finally, they have a calm day to themselves. 

Matteo picks David up from his university and they head to David’s since Laura was out today and they needed some quiet time together.  They picked up lunch along the way from their favourite burger shop near David’s school and David sets up a movie for them to watch in the living room.  They eat, watch more movies and make out until they decide to go to David’s room and call it a night. 

When David finishes in the bathroom, Matteo announces that he’s going to shower. In case he decides to back out of his plan, he takes a set of David’s clothes or his clothes. Matteo doesn’t really know whose they belong to since he’s left too many of his clothes at David’s and he’s sure that he has at least half a closet full of David’s clothes in his room. Then, he slips his phone in between the clothes and the towel. 

He makes his way to the shower and quickly washes himself. 

When he steps out, he grabs his towel and wraps it around his waist and stares at himself through the foggy mirror.  He swipes some of the moisture away so he can see his reflection properly and he can see his cheeks redden as he thinks about what he’s going to do. 

Matteo is nervous. 

Sure, David has seen him naked on multiple occasions, but he's never done anything like this before. 

He takes a deep breath and grabs his phone. He’s not entirely sure how he should do this.  Should he leave the towel here and just walk to the room nude?

Matteo shakes his head at that idea because he would feel way too exposed so he decides that he’ll film his walk to David’s room and show the towel dropping then go inside. 

Before he overthinks this whole thing and backs out, he unlocks his phone and starts recording. 

He shivers the moment he steps out of the bathroom and he can hear his own breathing picking up due to his nerves. He’s definitely going to cut the sound on this and just put music over it so no one can hear how fast he's breathing. 

He keeps his eyes trained on his screen as he watches his feet walk to the room because he has the path memorized by now so he doesn’t have to look up. 

When he reaches David’s door, he takes one last deep breath and drops his towel. He focuses his phone on his hand reaching for the doorknob, hoping David is in his bed so he can film his immediate reaction.

Matteo watches through his phone as grips the door handle and pushes the door open only to reveal both Laura and David sitting on his bed. 

Matteo's eyes go wide, Laura screams and David throws his head back in laughter. Matteo immediately pulls the door to close and dashes back to the bathroom. He ran away so fast that he didn’t even notice that he left his towel in front of David’s door. 

He locks the bathroom door and stares at his extremely red face in the mirror.  As he glances back at himself he becomes suddenly aware of how exposed he’s feeling so he pulls on the clothes he brought with him and sits down on the toilet as he tries to calm down. 

When he finally has his breathing back to a normal pace he glances back at the sink counter and sees that his phone is still recording.  He pauses for a moment then decides to watch it. 

When he presses play he realizes how much he hates hearing his nervous breathing as he walked. He continues watching and when he opens the door he can see the exact moment that Laura realizes he’s naked and how loud she shrieked. In between her screaming he can see and hear David laughing. He’s smiling so wide that Matteo smiles too even though he still feels completely embarrassed. 

He watches the video a few more times and now he’s calm enough to admit that it’s a pretty funny video. 

As Matteo is about to hit play again, there’s a knock on the bathroom door and Matteo freezes. 

“You okay?” David asks through the door and Matteo lets put a sigh in relief that it isn’t Laura.

He slips his phone in his pocket, unlocks the door and opens the door just a smidge to put his head through. 

David has a concerned look on his face. Matteo pouts at him and asks, “is Laura still here?” 

David smiles at him, a small one that makes Matteo melt and says, “she’s in her room, you’re safe to come back now.” 

Matteo nods and opens the door fully to get out. David holds his hand out and Matteo takes it so David can lead him back to his room. 

David lays on the bed and Matteo immediately cuddles close to him, hiding his face in his chest muttering, “you didn’t tell me Laura was coming home.” 

“I never knew she was coming home either,” he said as he wrapped Matteo in him and held him tight. 

They remain cuddling in silence for a while before Matteo pipes up again. “I’m sorry if she hates me now.” 

“She doesn’t hate you,” David says sincerely. “She’s slightly scarred,” he chuckles softly as he runs a hand up and down Matteo’s spin, “but she doesn’t hate you.” 

Matteo doesn’t respond, he just snuggles further into David.

They were both quiet for a while longer until David broke the silence. “You looked hot though.” 

Matteo can almost hear the smirk David must have on his face now. “Shut up,” he mumbles as he feels his cheeks get hot.

“It’s true,” David states like its an obvious fact. “If Laura wasn’t there, I definitely would’ve jumped your bones.” 

Matteo pulls his head from David’s chest to see the wide smile on his face as his eyes shine a bit mischievously. He shoves his hand in David’s face and David laughs as he tries to bite at his fingers. 

“Seriously, though,” David says and he looks at Matteo with a tone that means he’s being completely honest. Matteo holds his gaze and waits for David to continue. “That was a really nice surprise, I’m sorry my sister had to ruin it.” 

Matteo feels heat seep down to his neck and he smiles shyly. “She didn’t completely ruin it.” 

David tilts his head in confusion.

Matteo slips his hand in his pocket to fish out his phone, flips it to the video and shows it to David. 

He watches as David takes the phone, holds it up so Matteo could watch too and presses play.

In all honesty, Matteo pays more attention to David’s face rather than the video and grins when David starts howling with laughter after as the video comes to an end.

“It’s hilarious!” He comments as he turns back to Matteo and he nods his head in agreement. 

Eventually, they fall asleep in the exact same position they are lying in. 

When Matteo wakes up the next morning, he posts the video on his TikTok, making sure to mute the audio and replace it with some random song. 

He watches his finished product once it’s posted and smiles to himself. 

He faintly hears Laura singing in the kitchen and hopes David knows that Matteo won’t be leaving his room for about a week because he’s definitely not ready to face Laura anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end it, so I hope that works. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
